


something soft

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Humanformers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: domestic dratchetrod
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	something soft

Ratchet slides his key into the lock of his apartment, feeling his shoulder crack and pop at even that tiny movement. He steps into the entryway and shoves the door closed with a foot. There’s laughter from the kitchen, high and bright, trailing off into snorting giggles as Drift’s voice floats down the hall. Rodimus must be home, then.

He takes a moment to stretch, feeling his spine pop no less than six times. Fuck, but he’s getting old. Ratchet hangs his bag on the row of hooks, neatly installed by Drift a few months back just for that reason. He shakes his head, fondly- Drift had insisted, because apparently Ratchet was too old and delicate to bend down to pick up his bag like everyone else- and he feels it, somedays.

He heads to the kitchen, listening as his boyfriends’ voices get louder as they start arguing about something- oven temperature, by the sounds of it. When he steps into the room, he doesn’t even blink at Rodimus’s excuse for clothes- he’d worn far less than booty shorts and a crop top, though the glittery ‘peachy’ across his ass was new- but Drift’s hair makes him take a minute to stare. Drift had apparently broken out the hair dye, and was now sporting a long peach-pink braid. When he twists to grab something off the counter, Ratchet sees he’s also shaved the sides of his head nearly down to the skin.

Drift catches sight of him hovering in the doorway and turns, smiling brightly in a way that hides his teeth. “Ratty! You’re home a bit early, yeah?” Rodimus turns to grin at him also, and Ratchet can’t help but smile back at his boyfriends. Drift’s new haircut shows off his cheekbones in a way that really does make him look his age, though the way he’s smiling you’d never guess it. Ratchet pushes off the doorway and makes his way into the kitchen proper, reaching out to wrap both his boys into a hug.

Rodimus gives him a smacking kiss on the cheek, cackling when Ratchet smacks his ass in retaliation.

Brat.

Ratchet looks to Drift and raises an eyebrow. “Your hair looks good,” he says gruffly. Drift smiles wide and waits until Ratchet’s leaning down to kiss him to plant a wet smooch on his nose.

Ratchet steps away, huffs in mock offense. “Well, if you’re both going to be brats, then I’ll just take myself to the shower, hm?” Drift is laughing too hard at his face to answer, but Rodimus pulls himself together enough to speak.

“Oh noooo, don’t do that! If you go shower now, we’ll have time to finish the cookies!”

Ratchet snorts. “All right then. Think they’ll be done by the time I’m out?”

Drift turns back to scooping dough onto the baking sheet. “Should be,” he says over his shoulder.

Ratchet nods and turns to take that shower- hot water sounds excellent right now, and he’s never had the patience for a bath.

By the time Ratchet heads back to see what’s become of those cookies, Rodimus and Drift have migrated to the couch and are watching something bright and flashy. A blonde holds up a sword and shouts something, and is immediately transformed into a taller blonde wearing armor.

Rodimus’s pick, probably- he loves things with magic and swords, while Drift tends to prefer those things in books or from hippies. Ratchet spies the cookies on the coffee table in front of the couch, so he joins them. Rodimus promptly shoves his fuzzy socks under Ratchet’s thigh, while Drift skips the coyness and snuggles under his arm. Ratchet settles back, cookie in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hey on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
